The Spotlight
by Violet C. Wolfe
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the world's most famous singers/models. Ironically, they have never met. That is until their agents make them get married. Will they fight or fall? Because in the world of fame anything can happen, at all. R&R!


**Hey there my awesome readers! I have been having the worst writer's block lately. I'm talking about serious If-I-Don't-Start-Thinking-Of-A-Good-Chapter-I'm-Going-To-Smash-My-Head-Into-A-Brick-Wall writer's block. Yeah, ouchies. So if any of you guys have an idea for one of my stories feel free to PM me. Please don't put it in a review though, I want the plot to be a secret. I know, I'm evil! Anyways, I have been reading A LOT of fan fictions about Inuyasha and everyone being famous. So, I thought that I should try it too. No, I'm not stealing anyone's idea. So sorry for you people who prefer to get authors' fan fictions taken off of the internet. You guys should be so proud of me! I even watched a bunch of movies about fame to get this story right! Applause is appreciated. And what better way to free myself of writer's block than to write another story? (Waits for applause *cricket, cricket*) Okay, next subject. I know I have been saying this in practically ALL of my newer stories, but if you have read my story Blood Will Be Shed, and you are waiting for the next chapter, PLEASE go on my profile and vote for how it should end. And, since you should all know by now that I like to make Kagome look different, all of the pictures for the characters are on my profile. Or will be soon. **

**Also, if you guys don't like the way the picture of Kagome is, feel free to tell me and send me a link to a picture that you personally like more. I'm not one of those people that will say "Yo, the person wit da face! Dis is MA story and it gonna go how I wanna! Got dat?" Yeah, I'm pretty much a grammar -and spelling- freak, so that just annoys me. And, or gives me a headache because my brain is literally like "OMG that person didn't CAPITALIZE that person's NAME! Must fix, must fix..." Ugh it drives me crazy. That, or am already crazy and have just now realized that I have a voice that hates misspelled words and improper grammar and MUST give me a headache every time I look at the computer screen. Wow, that was a very long sentence. My brain hates that too. Okay, I am probably making you guys fall asleep, so I will stop rambling and get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot! Or do I?(evil laughter). Okay, I just confuzzled probably half of you, so on with the story!**

Chapter 1

"You've _got _to be kidding me." She said in disgust. The dress had -shiver- ruffles! How could her mother -of all people- buy her this to wear at a award ceremony?

"Unfortunately darling, I am not." Her mother stated, holding the dress in her arms. Her daughter stared at it for a moment. Then she wrinkled her nose, her striped tail twitched, her fuzzy ears swiveled, and she was gone. Her mother sighed and put the dress down on the long, wooden table.

She drove in her car until she came upon a dress store in a nearby mall. She walked inside, making sure to have her hair covering the sides of her face. She didn't want a screaming fan crowd to trample her right now.

She had been looking for at _least _an hour, and was about to leave without a dress, when she saw it. It was in the very back. There was only one left! And, it was blue! She looked at the price tag and saw it was on sale, and in her size. She quickly bought it, along with a pair of black pumps.

When she got home, her mom was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. She slammed the front door shut, and her mom turned around, almost spilling her glass. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, seeing the blue dress in her hands.

"Kagome! I told you not to buy another dress! And you go and specificily do the exact opposite of what I had said!" Her mother yelled, standing up. She could tell her daughter was getting more angry by the second.

"Oh my Kami! Just because your my agent _mom _doesn't mean that you can do everything for me! I want to do stuff myself! And I told you I wanted to get the dress for the award ceremony myself! And you go and _specificily _do the _exact _opposite of what I had said! You don't even trust me! I'm eighteen! And you treat me like a freaking five year old! You know what mom? You only started acting like this since I became famous! You just can't handle me actually having a life, can you? Ugh!" She screamed. She ran upstairs, leaving her mother shocked.

When she got to her room, she slammed open the door, locked it, and pulled out her extra-large suitcase. She got out her iPhone and called her best friend since birth, Sango.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully.

"She's driving me crazy Sango! She doesn't even trust me for Kami's sake!" Kagome yelled into the phone. She started packing her clothes, shoes, bathroom things, and anything else she might need.

"I swear to Kami! I'm moving out of here Sango! I'm taking all of my stuff, my credit card, and my car, and moving! She freaking hates me! Ever since she found out dad was a full demon she has acted like I'm a freaking curse!" Kagome said angrily.

Sango sighed and said, "Kagome, it's not because you are part demon. And it's not because your dad had lifted the binding spell either. It was his fault for making you look like a human until you got famous. Just take a deep breath, and think it over."

"But Sango, I've been thinking it over for three years! I can't take it Sango, I'll go insane." She said softly, with a large amount of sadness etched into her tone. She felt tears fall down her face, and Sango heard sniffling through the phone.

"Alright. Kagome, finish packing and be at my house as soon as possible. You can stay here until you've found somewhere to go, or until you've cooled down. We can get ready for the awards together, but that's in two weeks. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Sango." She said.

"Your welcome. Now hurry before your mom hears you. 'Bye."

"'Bye." She hung up and finished packing.

Kagome grabbed her purse, suitcase, and keys. She silently opened the doors to her balcony, and jumped down with precision. She quickly started her white 2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS and popped open the trunk. After putting all of her things in the trunk, she got in the driver's seat. Backing out of the driveway, Kagome made sure that her mom didn't hear her.

As soon as she got to Sango's, they went up to her room. Sango had made one side of her room made for Kagome, and Kagome had done the same with her room. She had her own bed, dresser, and anything else she might need.

After they finished unpacking, Kagome sighed and said, "Sango I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I don't even know my own mom anymore."

"You'll figure it out eventually, Kagome. Come on, lets go and watch a movie downstairs." Sango said.

They both walked down the spiral staircase and sat down on the couch -after making a bowl of butter popcorn, of course. For the rest of the night, they laughed and cried their way through every movie in Sango's collection.

**Soooo what do you think? Review! I will give you a doughnut! :) **


End file.
